The proposed contractor shall provide technical support services for the Contracts Management System (CMS) in the following areas: Operation and Maintenance of CMS Programs, systems and subsystems; Modification and execution of monthly recurring report programs; Data Entry and File Maintenance; Preparation of scheduled and non scheduled requests